


O diminutivo

by Malfoy_Moraine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malfoy_Moraine/pseuds/Malfoy_Moraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque ninguém dá o devido valor aos personagens pequenos da série.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O diminutivo

Flitwick caminhou lentamente, arrastando os pés de um jeito cabisbaixo pelo corredor do terceiro andar. Ele jamais diria aquilo em voz alta, mas estava passando por um período de profunda depressão.

Ele suspeitava, bem no fundo de seu ser, que ninguém o respeitava por sua nada impressionante estatura desavantajada.

Em suma... ele estava deprimido por ser pequenininho.

As primeiras memórias de Filius tinham a ver com ele ser o "bobinho" em todas as brincadeiras da turma.

Na escola as garotas apertavam as suas bochechas e diziam numa voz tão esganiçada quanto a dele: "Oh, que lindinho, parece um chaveirinho!". Na verdade, um dia uma delas o confundiu e o transformou num chaveiro de verdade na aula de Transfiguração.

Ele podia se lembrar com clareza de várias situações em que tentou, em vão, pedir um doce ao vendedor da Dedos-de-Mel, do outro lado do balcão, apenas para que o pobre homem coçasse confusamente atrás da cabeça, convencido de que estava ouvindo coisas. Flitwick nunca deixara de acreditar que, no fim das contas, tinha sido o motivo principal para o homem acabar se internando em St. Mungus, jurando por tudo o que era mais sagrado que os anjos falavam com ele e que adoravam suas varinhas de alcaçuz.

Uma das maiores frustrações da vida do pequeno Filius residia em quando os elfos resolviam arrumar seu quarto e cismavam em guardar suas meias em cima do armário. Ele nunca conseguia alcançá-las, aos pulos, a tempo de chegar na primeira aula do dia.

Outra de suas frustrações era o fato de os elfos serem mais altos do que ele.

Para seu absoluto horror, Flitwick percebeu que, com a passagem do tempo, seus problemas se tornavam inversamente proporcionais ao seu tamanho.

Percebeu que nem mesmo seu tom mais autoritário era capaz de causar algum tipo de reação minimamente assustada em qualquer aluno. E, pior de tudo, ele tinha certeza de que os pestinhas apostavam quem conseguiria derrubá-lo mais vezes de sua pilha de livros durante as aulas. Em suas contas, o Sr. Finnigan estava na frente.

Um dia, depois de levar duas trombadas consecutivas de um par de algo que pareciam mamutes desembestados, Flitwick decidiu que colocaria um ponto final em tudo aquilo. Estava farto de ser menor que os alunos do primeiro ano!*

No dia seguinte, o professor se empertigou e estufou o peito, na medida do possível, quando sentiu todos os olhares das pessoas no Salão Principal pousarem sobre ele com assombro. Podia ouvir os cochichos curiosos e surpresos enquanto tentava desajeitadamente se equilibrar no alto de seu par de pernas de pau. Ele nunca passaria desapercebido por lugar algum novamente!

Minerva estreitou os lábios numa linha fina ao ver Filius bambear do alto de suas pernas de pau. Ela sabia que jamais recuperaria sua moral se algum dia deixasse qualquer um testemunhar alguma de suas crises histéricas de riso. Mas anos e anos de prática permitiam que ela guardasse toda a histeria cômica que era acumulada durante o dia para um momento privado mais apropriado.**

Flitwick se aproximou cambaleante da mesa dos professores e sentou-se - ou se deixou cair, sem muito equilíbrio - na cadeira ao lado da professora.

"Belas pernas, Filius", - Minerva se contentou em comentar, enquanto melecava uma torrada com geléia. O Mestre de Feitiços a conhecia há tempos demais para ela se dar ao trabalho de esconder sua diversão dele.

"Você está se divertindo com isso, não é?", o professor perguntou, como para comprovar que sabia ler o que ela estava pensando também.

"Não seja ridículo, Filius. Por acaso estou rindo?"

"Conheço você bem o suficiente para saber que está rindo por dentro. Eu sou pequenininho, mas exijo respeito!", Flitwick comentou, cruzando os braços de um jeito indignado. Minerva apenas baixou os olhos para sua cumbuca de mingau e afinou ainda mais os lábios.

Ainda sim, Filius não se reprimiu pelo pouco caso que Minerva fez de suas novas pernas. Ele estava decidido a impor mais respeito e era isso o que iria fazer. Assim, logo que o café da manhã terminou, ele seguiu impetuoso - ou o melhor que ele conseguiu - para a primeira aula do dia.

Ele levou cerca de vinte minutos para conseguir uma estratégia suficientemente boa para passar pelas portas de madeira sem cair das pernas de pau. Quando finalmente conseguiu, ignorou os olhares embasbacados dos alunos e decidiu atribui-los a olhares de pura submissão.

O orgulho do pequeno Flitwick foi terrivelmente ferido com dez minutos de aula, no entanto. A tarefa daquele dia era simples: conjurar um jato d'água controlado mentalmente. Mas, por algum inexplicável motivo, Seamus Finnigan conseguiu conjurar uma língua de fogo que se enroscou alegremente nas pernas de pau do professor. Filius soltou um ganido assustado e saltou diretamente para o colo de um corado Ronald Weasley.

As pernas de pau e a barra das vestes de Longbotton foram salvas pela senhorita Granger, mas a aula estava arruinada e os alunos foram dispensados mais cedo.

Pensando que talvez fosse melhor se aconselhar sobre como proceder com sua nova estatura, Flitwick aproveitou o tempo vago e cambaleou castelo afora, se segurando nas paredes mais de uma vez para se impedir de cair, em direção à pequena cabana de Hagrid. Porque se alguém sabia como era ser alto, este alguém era Hagrid.

O meio gigante foi simpático o bastante para não cair no riso ao abrir a porta e dar de cara com Flitwick encarapitado num par de pernas de pau. Ele ajudou o professor e entrar e lhes serviu uma boa xícara de chá. Filius, então, começou a relatar seu dia ao gigante, embalado pela sensação de conforto do chá. Hagrid ouviu a tudo com um olhar compreensivo e, quarenta minutos depois, quando estava prestes a lhe dar alguns tapinhas reconfortantes no ombro que provavelmente fariam o professor diminuto despencar no chão, todo o clima acolhedor da visita foi quebrado pelo som de água correndo.

Sim, como numa cachoeira.

Filius olhou para um lado, depois para o outro. Finalmente olhou para baixo e, com um gritinho esganiçado e ofendido, saiu da cabana de Hagrid batendo furiosamente as pernas de pau no chão ao perceber que o som não passava de um muito satisfeito Canino se aliviando em seu mais novo meio de transporte.

Sentindo que a depressão que o assombrava até o dia anterior começava a voltar com força total, Flitwick resolveu lançar mão de sua última cartada para se sentir melhor. Caminhou lentamente por toda a estradinha de terra que o levaria até Hogsmead e parou esperançoso em frente à Dedos de Mel.

Dessa vez, ele finalmente conseguiria comprar seus doces sem problemas!

Ouviu o sino sobre a porta tocar quando bateu a cabeça nele ao entrar na loja e se adiantou até o balcão, onde o vendedor estava sentado com o rosto escondido atrás de um exemplar meio amassado do Profeta Diário.

"Me vê duas varinhas de alcaçuz, por favor?", Filius pediu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito de um jeito que esbanjava confiança.

O vendedor arregalou os olhos e olhou de um lado para o outro sem se levantar de sua cadeira. Finalmente se inclinou para frente e olhou para baixo, atrás do balcão. Coçou a cabeça e partiu para o interior da loja, com um grito meio assustado, meio ansioso de: "Maria! Os anjos voltaram!"

Filius estava apoplético.

Quando as portas do Salão Principal se abriram com um estrondo, os alunos que se reuniam ali para o almoço levaram um tempo para perceber que elas não tinham se aberto sozinhas. O pequenino Flitwick seguia bufando e soltando fumaça pelas narinas - literalmente - até a mesa principal, onde, com um pequeno pulo na direção de sua cadeira, tomou seu lugar ao lado de uma Minerva aparentemente séria.

"Nem comece!", ele disparou, quando percebeu a professora espremer os lábios numa linha fina que a fazia parecer extremamente severa.

"Eu não disse nada", Minerva respondeu simplesmente, como se falasse do tempo.

"Pensou", Flitwick disse ríspido, se esticando, na ponta dos pés sobre a cadeira, para alcançar a travessa de frango.

Nada mais sobre o assunto foi dito novamente. 

**Author's Note:**

> * Se não entendeu, é porque não sabe ler nas entrelinhas: malfoy-moraine . livejournal 34582 . html
> 
> ** Será devidamente explicado na fic de aniversário da Minerva. u_u


End file.
